We're Belong Together
by Marurun Maoru
Summary: Semi-Canon. "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl" Mind to RnR? Sankyuu


"Jadi, seperti janji kami dulu, kalian—akan kami jodohkan." tanpa penjelasan lebih panjang, Nyonya Nara itu langsung mengambil persetujuan.

Sontak saja _kunnoichi blonde_ Konoha itu terlonjak kaget. "A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa begitu?!"

"Kami tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi pernikahan kalian akan diadakan tiga hari lagi." lanjut Inoichi disertai dengan anggukan kecil dari Shikaku dan Yoshino.

"H-Hei, Shika! Katakan sesuatu!"

"_Mendokusai_."

* * *

**We're Belong Together**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Speak Now – Taylor Swift

**.**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Matahari Konoha terasa sangat menyengat siang itu, meskipun tak semenyengat Suna, tapi ini tak wajar, ia bahkan terlihat bagaikan telah mandi keringat.

"Pasti si pemalas itu tidur. Ck." entah sudah berapa kali sulung Sabaku itu menyeruarakan nada kesal itu.

Kesal. Itulah yang Temari rasakan, sebegitu kesalnya ia, kerikil kecil tak bersalah yang berada di hadapan kakinya saat ini ia tendang dengar keras, hingga mengakibatkan—

**Ctak!**

"Akh!"

—lemparan—atau tendangan— kerikil itu mengenai seseorang.

"Khhh! Siapa orang bodoh yang melempar—atau menendang— kerikil di tempat seperti ini, hah?!"

"Sudahlah Kiba-_kun_ mung—"

"Ah, _gomennasai_, apakah anda tidak apa ap—Ino-_san_? Kiba-_san_?"

"Temari-_san_?"

"Apa yang Temari-_san _lakukan di sini?"

"Ah—itu, Menunggu Shikamaru."

Hening sepersekian detik.

Kiba menatap Ino, Ino menatap Kiba. Mereka berbagi pendapat dalam diam, hingga akhirnya keduanya mengangguk. "Temari-_san_." seru keduanya bersentakan.

Sontak Temari terkejut, dan menatap kedua ninja Konoha itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Y-ya?"

"Bisakah kau—pssst pssst pssst—? _Onegai_." tatapan memelas Ino diluncurkan tepat pada pandangan Temari, tajam, tajam sekali.

"Tunggu – tunggu, apa maksud kalian? Kalian ingin aku membatalkannya? Bagaimana bisa? lalu—kenapa kalian ingin aku membatalkannya?" sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Ino dan Kiba, berbagai pertanyaan gadis Suna itu terbangkan. "Jangan – jangan kalian ini berpa—"

"A-A-A-Ah! A-_Anoo_—I-Itu—"

"Ah, _souka_." raut bingung itu berubah menjadi raut menggoda. "Tapi, sepertinya permintaan kalian tak bisa ku—"

"_Onegai_!"

"Aaa.. itu—"

"_Yo_, Temari!"

"Shi-Shi-Shi-Shika?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Kiba dengan cepat pamitan. "_Anoo_, Temari-_san_, _onegai_!" dengan sedikit tambahan dari Ino

* * *

Renda putih, mawar putih, dan berbagai warna putih lainnya menghiasi gereja putih sederhana di Konoha.

Berbagai shinobi, kunnoichi, bahkan hokage terlihat dalam gereja itu, tak terkecuali Temari yang—sebenarnya— tak memiliki undangan satupun. Ia duduk dengan rapih di ujung belakang, bagaikan bersembunyi di balik bayangan.

Sedangkan di depan sana, dua orang shinobi Konoha terlihat berdiri dengan rapih bersama tuxedo mereka masing – masing, mendempet Shikamaru yang hanya menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan dasi putih dan sebuah mawar putih di sakunya. "Tampan." itulah komentar Temari. "E-Eh? Apa?"

Hingga kemudian, ketika organ telah mendendangkan nada manisnya, seorang gadis manis bersama pria baya terlihat datang entah dari mana. Mereka berjalan dengan lembut dan perlahan, bagaikan benda yang salah gerak akan rusak sekali hentak.

Hingga akhirnya, keluarga Yamanaka telah sampai di altar. Ino yang memakai gaun putih menghiasi karpet merah di bawah sana berdampingan dengan indah di samping Shikamaru, tampak serasi.

"Baiklah apakan anda, Nara Shikamaru bersedia menjadi pasangan sehidup semati, bersama Yamanaka Ino?" jeda sejenak. "Dan anda, Yamanaka Ino, apakah anda bersedia menjadi pasangan sehidup semati, bersama Nara Shikamaru."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat pertanyaan itu, jari – jemari Ino bergerak, bagaikan sebuah kode yang reflek membuat Temari merinding.

'_Kami-sama_, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku tak seharusnya mengacaukan acara ini tapi—Shikamaru tak bisa menikah dengan gadis yang salah.'

Segera Temari menggeser kursinya dengan keras, membuat sedikit suara ribut di bekang sana. Langkah sepatu sederhana Temari terdengar, hingga ia berhenti di depan pintu.

"A-aa.. Ma-Maaf, ta-tapi—kurasa ka-kalian tak bisa memaksakan hu-hubungan orang lain. Ma-maka, Shi-Shikamaru ta-ta-ta-tak harus menikahi I-Ino-_san_." dengan lantang Temari berteriak. Wajahnya memerah, dan segera ia tancap gas berlari meninggalkan gereja suci itu. "Bodoh."

"Bukankah itu Sabaku-_san_?"

"Temari-_san_?"

"Temari?" sentak, tak menjawab pertanyaan sang penghulu, Shikamaru berlalu meninggalkan gereja tanpa jawaban. "Temari!"

Sentak, Ino dan Kiba pun bertatapan dan mengangguk kecil. "_Arigatou_, Temari-_san_."

Sementara di luar sana, Temari duduk manis di bangku kecil yang tersedia. Menunduk, seakan meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Untuk apa aku mengatakan hal itu?! Bodo—"

"Kau tak bodoh, tapi kau sangat berisik. _Mendokusai_." kalimat Temari terputuskan.

"Shi-Shikamaru?"

"Teriakanmu yang tadi. Kau benar – benar menghancurkan pernikahanku."

Entah kenapa, saat Shikamaru mengatakan kalimat itu, sesuatu bergetar di dada Temari, membuatnya sesak. "Jadi, sebenarnya kau benar – benar ingin menikah?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

**Jleb!** "_Sou_."

"Bersamamu."

"Bersamaku yah?" nada itu masih terdengar lemas. "Ehe? A-Apa? Be-Bersamaku?"

"Ya. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi Nara Temari?"

"DASAR TAK ROMANTIS! BODOH!"

* * *

**Omake.**

Aroma nikmat tercium, bersama dengan gerakan lihai dari tangannya. Angkat lalu goyangkan, angkat lalu goyangkan, dan sesekali tuangkan beberapa bumbu.

**Cesssh! Cesssh!** Begitulah kurang lebih suara yang memenuhi dapur apartemen besar itu.

"_Ohayou_, Temari." hingga konsentrasinya hampir terputuskan akibat pelukan lembut dan sapaan manja dari pemuda nanas di belakangnya.

Tak peduli, Temari kembali memainkan jari – jemarinya. Aduk sana aduk sini, ambil sana tuang sini, gerak atas, kanan, bawah, kiri.

"_Ohayou_, Temari." sekali lagi, ia hampir saja menumpahkan garam di lantai saat konsentrasinya terganggu kalau saja Shikamaru tak berhasil mengambil garam itu. "Kau harus berhati – hati, hmh."

"Ini juga karena kau, bod—ahk!" Temari tersentak. Leher jenjang yang tak tertutupi apapun itu bagaikan terolesi benda lunak, menjilatnya dengan nyaman. "Shi-Shikamaru—hhh."

"Hmmh?" tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Shikamaru bergumam.

"He-Hentikanh, bodoh—hhh!"

"Hakuh lahar."

"Shhhiikaaa."

Hingga kemudian. "_Tou_—_chan_? _Kaa_—_chan_? Tenapa _Tou-chan _menakan _Kaa-chan_?"

Sontak, Shikamaru menghentikan gerakannya, dan Temari kembali memasak.

"_Tou-chan_ tak memakan _Kaa-chan_, Tenshi-_chan_."

"Nn? Te—lush?"

"Tadi—tadi—Tadi, ada serangga di sini, tapi karena tangan _Tou-chan_ susah digerakkan, _Tou-chan_ menggunakan lidah. Kau mengerti, Tenshi?"

"U—n. Jadi, _Tou-chan_ tiak menakan _Kaa-chan_?"

"Ya."

"_Souka_." lalu gadis kecil itu berlalu.

Sedangkan Temari—"Bodoh! Bagus saja kalau Tenshi tak melihat yang lebih dari itu! Malam ini kau tidur di dapur!"

"Ck. _Mendokusai_."

**The End**

* * *

Hope You Like It

* * *

**A/N**: Tulisannya hancur -_,- Authornya baru inget hari ini Tema-tema ulang tahun, jadi ngebut ngetiknya—:"| demi apa ini hancur. Tak usah diberitahu, OOC sudah pasti, apalagi Shikamarunya di _omake__ _)

Jadiiii, _otanjoubi omedetou_ Tema-Tema~ pesan Author buat Tema-Tema—kapan adikmu yang bernama Gaara itu menjadi nyata dan tinggal di rumah Author? /geplaked /abaikan.

Baiklah, Last, hope you like it, thanks for reading, and mind to review, _minna_? _Sankyuu_~

See you later, _ciao-ssu_ '')/


End file.
